Hes just so sirius
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: I'm just not really the kind of girl that boys are interested in, i dont really mind i guesse. but then i sprained my ankle and made freinds with a strange, kind and very sirius black dog and thing started to change. slowly and subtly at first but then abandoning all pretence and altering.


Chapters will stay short and sweet :)

if you have 5 seconds, im only asking for five, can you let me know really quickly how you found this story? it allways fascinates me, thank you so much.

oh and thank you for reading :)

I finally find a nice grassy pace out of sight of every one else. I flop down with some difficulty and remember that I forgot my book. Sighing I accio it and lie down on my back to read. After a while the clouds blow over and there's blessed sun streaming onto the grass laughing I roll over onto my belly enjoying the sun on my legs as my dress got pulled up. Lifting my head up I check that I'm far away from every one; which I am, I'm near the whomping willow but tucked away behind it on the far side from the castle. Satisfied that I'm on my own I pull my dress up higher, uncovering my back to the sun and feel the warmth on my cold skin. I worry briefly about someone seeing me but a) I'm to out of the way and b) I'd be wearing less if I was t the beach and no one would care so why can't I now?

I read contentedly for a while but then I hear a twig snap. Snapping my head up I freeze when I see a massive wolf like black dog standing in the fringe of the trees

. I fell adrenalin pump through me and am just reaching for my wand when i see it's eyes. They're not fierce or dark, they're a surprising light blue with what looks like laughter not malice in them. We both stay stock still regarding each other for a while, I'm afraid to move not because I don't want to provoke him but because I don't want to scare him away. Finally we seem to reach a silent agreement to be friends, or at least not enemy's. Walking forward he walks in a circle around me, looking at me from all angles as if deciding if I'm worthy. I have a ridiculous urge to pull my dress down to cover my but. There's something in thee dogs eyes that makes me have to remind myself he's a dog. When he's done a full circle he cocks his head as if considering then coming to a decision he flops down on the ground bedside me and puts his head in my upturned palm, pointedly asking for a pat. At first I was worried that he'd be all hot and well, doggy, but he's black fur is soft and cool from being in the shade. Patting him on the head absentmindedly I snuggle against him and continue my book.

I wake up to something cold on my face. Startled I sit up quickly but it's just the dogs cold wet nose. I smile at him and scratch his head (he makes an adorable almost purring noise and thumps his tale) and lift my arms above my head stretching and yawn. Shivering slightly I realize the drop on temperature and look up at the sky. Over head are dark storm clouds, threatening to burst, on the horizon I can just see the sun setting and I realize how log I've been asleep. Wondering why I wasn't more cold I look down and am mildly surprised to see my dress pulled down again and my jumper not on me put tucked neatly over my shoulders, I must have put it there before I went to sleep, though why I didn't just put it on I don't know. The dog catches my attention again by whining and looking pointedly up at the sky

"Aww did you wake me up so I wouldn't get rained on?" I croon scratching under his chin to more tail thumping.

"Good boy" I grin then bust out laughing when he looks at me sternly and I swear he shakes his head.

"Ok ok ok so you don't like to be called boy, fair enough" I grin at him then cross my legs thinking.

"What do I call you?" I ponder watching him watch me patiently and seriously.

"Rover?" I ask and I swear to go the rolls his eyes.

"Fifi? Scout? Rufus?" I tease him.

He whines.

"Ok we'll how about an adjective? Patience? Nope that's not going to work... Seriously? No wait Sirius? Yep your sirius. No wait you Sirius. I mean your sirius obviously or you wouldn't be Sirius but... Oh bloody hell you know what I mean. And I swear to god by the look in his eye he does.


End file.
